Christopher James Findley
Christopher James Findley is a Wizard, born on February 26, 2006 in London, England to a Half-Blood Wizard named Amicus Findley and a Muggle woman named Sarah Powell. He grew up in Rotherham, England with his mother in a single-parent household. Christopher, or “C.J.”, is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in his final year and is a member of Gryffindor house. ((The information below is for background purposes and not to be misused in character without prior approval. Thank you!)) Biography Before Hogwarts Christopher was born to a half-blood wizard and a muggle woman, his father, Amicus was a Hogwarts Alum and was a member of Gryffindor house. In school, Amicus was popular but your typical Gryffindor trouble maker, and at one point he was a member of the Quidditch team, but lost his privileges after his grades began to slip. Barely making it by, when he graduated he took up a post as a security wizard in the Ministry of Magic. Oftentimes after work he would frequent muggle bars for a drink and one night, he met a young muggle woman named Sarah Powell, who was in London for her post-secondary studies. She was a student at the Royal Academy of Dance. Mr. Findley and Ms. Powell began a fleeting relationship and a few months after they began seeing each other, Sarah found out she was pregnant. In an attempt to form a family, Amicus and Sarah attempted to live together after the birth of their son, but it took a toll on their relationship. When Christopher was a year old his parents split, since Amicus wasn't a Muggle, Sarah had a hard time pursuing normal "muggle means" of custody and child support and she was left with no choice but to raise her son alone. She was then forced to leave her dance studies and move back to her hometown of Rotherham in South Yorkshire so she could have the support of her family. She took up various retail jobs and she would also work helping out in the family business. Her parents own a pottery wares store. Sarah did her best raising her son as a single mother, but she was uneducated and could only hold menial retail jobs, so in his early years Christopher and his mother struggled financially. Amicus’ family and parents attempted to make contact with Sarah and Christopher a few times while he was growing up, but upset by Amicus’ abandonment Sarah refuted all of their help and forbade them to have any contact with their grandson. Christopher grew up angry and isolated, he was poor, a bastard, and was constantly made fun of and bullied in school. From an early age he began to get into fights with the other school children, at first they were mainly fist fights, lashing out at teachers, etc. It wasn't until he was around eight years old that he would begin to show signs of magic and his mother became suspicious. She began getting calls from school that Christopher had been involved in strange events with the other school children. Mainly calls involving fights, but this time his teachers were telling her that the other school children would return with shaved heads, and shrunk clothes when there was a scuffle. Sarah began to she realize that something was off about her son for she had noticed him doing strange things around the house as well (inexplicably getting out of his room when she had locked it, etc.) Scared and unsure what to do she decided to withdraw Christopher from school and began to homeschool him with assistance from her sister, Rebecca, who was an art teacher. His aunt introduced him to art, and they found the he was very talented. Christopher enjoyed painting and drawing as a young boy, it gave him an outlet that he had failed to have before. By Age 11 they had made the decision to place him in a Muggle Secondary Art school but that Summer a representative from Hogwarts came to their household and told them that Christopher had a place in the magical school. After some consideration, Sarah decided to let him attend, after all, she realized she had zero expertise in the matter and Amicus had not been involved in his son's life for years. So with guidance from the school Christopher was enrolled in Hogwarts. Life At Hogwarts Early Years At Hogwarts, Christopher was also subjected to the same teasing/bullying he had experienced before and he retaliated the same way; (one could argue that his attitude brought the fights to him, or that he retaliated a lot based on his past experiences) getting into a myriad of fights in his first few years. In his second year, he got into a terrible fight with a Slytherin boy which ended up with both boys being taken to the Hospital Wing. Christopher almost faced expulsion from the school but he was later pardoned and sentenced to a full year of detention that lasted from his second year throughout most of his third year. As his fourth year began and with O.W.L.s in the horizon, he realized that unless he wants to end up like his father he needs to focus more on his studies and he began to withdraw from his old crowd of friends, and beginning to hang out more with his friend Finnick Ascher. Finn and Christopher met on the first day of school and both struck a mutual bond after finding out they're from the same town, Rotherham in South Yorkshire. Their first few years at Hogwarts, they weren't very good school friends, Christopher mostly hung out alone and got into trouble, so Finnick avoided him. But every Summer since school they've spent together, and in the last few years they have become closer as well, with Christopher treated like a third son at the Ascher family home. He considers Finnick his best friend. Fifth Year During his fifth year, Christopher’s love live began to blossom, he had his first kiss with a then sixth year girl Cassandra Middles, whom he began to date not long after that. The relationship was pretty rocky and the two spent most of the year going on and off, with each party breaking up the relationship at different times. After their first break up, Christopher attempted to approach Cassie after a Divinations class but instead he was called on by Cassie's friends, Upton Zero and Cybil Deverill who accused him of jealousy and harassment. In a fit of rage Christopher lashed out at Upton, but inexplicably became almost instantly ill, and he ended up vomiting in the classroom. He was taken to the hospital wing by Healer Helga with his family immediately notified. Upon hearing of her Son's sickness Sarah requested he'd be sent home right away and for the first time, Christopher left school mid term for a few days in a short sabbatical. Unknown to Christopher and most around him, the illness that overtook him was actually the workings of a watch that was fixed by Finn's father. In an effort to help his anger, Mr. Ascher had the watch enchanted with a spell that is meant to suppress any violent or angry feelings that Christopher might feel. What Mr. Ascher didn't know was that Christopher has a rather strong will, and when the feelings are particularly strong or intense Christopher fights off the effects, with disastrous results as his brain moves back and forth between emotional states, resulting in a violent physical reaction instead. Mr. and Mrs. Ascher know about the watch, as well as Christopher's mother, Sarah, but they were unable to make a connection between what happened that night at Divination and the watch, so for the time being it went unnoticed. During his stint at home his Mother noticed his rather withdrawn and depressed mood and insisted he visit his childhood Psychologist who deemed that Christopher was "currently suffering from the woes of depression." The following morning Christopher visited St. Mungo's Hospital with Mr. Ascher who is a healer there and he was assessed by Healer Keira Talbot who deemed Christopher to be otherwise in perfect health, albeit, depressed, prescribing him a modified version of an Elixir to Induce Euphoria to help cheer him up. [[A note from Healer Talbot].] After returning to school, Christopher began to make amends, apologizing to Upton Zero before getting back together with Cassie. On the Saturday after he returned, Christopher met with the Potions Master, Professor Zemeckis, to procure an order of his prescription. While in her office, Professor Zemeckis left Christopher to his own devices for a few minutes while she went to her cupboard to obtain the necessary ingredients. Curiously, Christopher looked over some of the papers on her desk and upon seeing his surname and a familiar face, Christopher snooped until finding a letter from Wendy D'Marra to Zemeckis. In the letter, D'Marra sent Zemeckis various dossiers on Azkaban prisoners that were to be soon released and in these dossiers Christopher found one with his father's name and mugshot. Stealing the information, Christopher found out his father has been in Azkaban for close to eight years imprisoned for the murder of a Muggle woman. [[Wizengamot File: Addendum].] The news devastated Christopher who already harbored deep feelings of a hatred for the man he didn't know, whom had abandoned him and his mother since he was a year old. Feelings of self-doubt and self-worth began to overcome with coupled with his recent depression, Christopher took his medicine eagerly and for a while he was seen around the castle skipping and acting unnaturally happy. Prior to this event and his break up with Cassie, Christopher had begun been taking remedial Charms with Professor Linnie Gothly. She had found that his inability to perform a Shield Charm was of concern and advised Christopher to practice the charm, giving him extra lessons as well. Upon his return to school Christopher spent various nights practicing the charm in the Dueling Room with permission from the Professor. Things went well for various weeks, Christopher was practicing, he and his girlfriend seemed to be on fairly good terms and his mood was taking a turn for the better, so he stopped taking his Euphoria potion until it was taken away altogether by Healer Helga. Some time later in the year, his friend Sephirah grew suspicious of Christopher’s watch and she suggested that he’d have it checked by her cousin, Professor Draco Romanov. While meeting with the Professor, Christopher discovered that Professor Romanov was actually an old school friend of his Father’s and that growing up the two were good friends. Professor Romanov had Christopher’s watch studied and they determined that the watch had a spell on it that caused his moods to be repressed. Originally believing it to be a malicious curse, Christopher found out later about the Ascher’s and his mother’s attempt to subdue him. Also while meeting with Draco, Christopher later pressed him for information regarding his father’s imprisonment. Draco, an auror and member of magical law enforcement, explained to Christopher that he had had a hand in sending his father to Azkaban, and explained to him the full story of the murder of the Muggle way. Christopher was upset over the news, but to cheer him up, Draco gave him the address and contact information of his paternal grandparents who were eager to regain contact with him. With assistance of Cassie he wrote to them and over the summer in 2022 he met his father’s family for the first time in his adult life. Before the summer however, C.J. had this end of year O.W.L.s. During a grueling week, he took all his exams and obtained the following grades: * Astronomy - E * Care of Magical Creatures - E * Charms - E * Defense Against the Dark Arts - O * Herbology - O * History - D * Muggle Studies - O * Potions - E * Transfiguration - A * Divination - A He received his results that summer, which he spent most of the time working at his grandparents pottery shop. It was punctuated by a few visits from his girlfriend and a trip to Brighton Bay and later France, finishing up with raucous party at the end of the summer at Finnick’s house, where Christopher’s party animal personality began to show. The party was not all fun and games however, as at the end of the party a notice came from St. Mungo’s that Finnick’s parents had been in a terrible accident. Panicked, Christopher and Finnick travelled to St. Mungo’s by Floo Powder and they missed the train to Hogwarts the next day and the start of term feast. Sixth Year Finnick’s mother was severely disabled in her accident, and Christopher returned to school in low spirits. This only got worse as his girlfriend broke up with him abruptly only a week into the term and this time, it was for good. Their relationship afterwards became irreparable and Christopher and Cassandra spoke little to none for the rest of the year. With his friend preoccupied and he, single, Christopher retreated back to his art and schoolwork during his first N.E.W.T.s year. Struggling again with his Charms work, he found himself being dragged unconscious around the school by his friend Travis Martin after everyone failed to wake him up during a D.A.D.A. lesson on Stupefy/Rennervate. After helping Travis during his fight with Lukka Rookswood, the two became close friends for the year. Eventually locking lips with a few girls. Christopher began to date Saffron Foxclaw, a Ravenclaw Prefect in his year who had harbored feelings towards Christopher for quite some time. Apprehensive at first due to his past experiences, he eventually opened up and fell in love with the girl realizing his feelings for her after they both experienced a horrible nightmare together. It was during this nightmare spell that Christopher also encountered a boggart for the first time, realizing his biggest fear is turning into his father and he also fought a dementor in the shared nightmare, using a patronus charm for the first time, he saw that his patronus is in the form of a harbor seal (also known as a common seal.) During a visit to Hosgmeade, Christopher met up with his friend Sephirah. While chatting at the Three Broomsticks an old love rival of Sephirah, Mimi Sinclair, showed up and the two girls got into a heated argument. As the situation escalated, wands were drawn and Christopher stood beside his friend, as both girls shot curses and hexes at each other, with Mimi eventually severing off Sephirah’s fingers on her right hand. Horrified, Christopher had to carry his friends (and her severed fingers) to St. Mungo’s hospital and get her assistance so she could get them re-attached. He spent the weekend with Sephirah and even visited Finnick’s mother, who’s health was not improving. Things got worse for his friend during the Christmas holidays, who came home to find out that his father, struck with grief over the situation with his wife, had abandoned him. Finnick stayed with Christopher during the Winter holidays, at which time Saffron also stayed with him. They left for the second half for her home in Unst, where they brought in the New Year together before leaving for Hogwarts. It was all well for some time until Saffron broke things up with Christopher just before Valentine’s Day. Christopher, having felt rejection now twice in less than half a year retreated from others, becoming solitary and withdrawn from the rest of the school. This was only exacerbated when the Ministry took over Hogwarts school and he tried to stay out of the limelight the best he could, finishing the year with probably the best marks he’s ever had. During the assembly where the school was attacked, Christopher slept through most of it all, only waking up after panicked shrieks came from Gryffindor tower and he went down to investigate but by then the danger had dissipated. In the Summer, Christopher has gone back to work in his grandparents pottery shop. He’s taken his apparitions test and passed, earning his license and now feeling like a full-fledged wizard. His mother, was delighted, much to his surprise. Having never witnessed her son doing magic she enjoyed the commodity and benefits that came with having a wizard in the household. Christopher kept up his relationship with his paternal grandparents and continued to visit them throughout the summer. In one of these visits, he found out his father had been released from Azkaban a year early. Upon hearing his son was friendly with his parents, Amicus immediately tried to communicate with Christopher, but Christopher immediately disapparated from his grandparents home without so much as looking at his Father and has not spoken to anyone in the Findley family since. The rest of the Summer was spent mostly cut off from the Wizarding world except for a few small encounters. He went out with a Muggle girl but nothing came out of it, mainly because he didn’t feel ready or interested in girls at the moment, (more less so for witches) Though going back to Hogwarts one last time certainly is bittersweet for him, Christopher feels like he’s going back with a clear mind and just ready to get things done and finish up the year. Relationships Friendships Finnick Ascher Christopher's best friend. They met the first day of school and struck a mutual bond over hailing from the same area. Though not good school friends at first; since being at Hogwarts, Christopher and Finnick have spent every break together. It wasn't until their Fourth year that they began hanging out together full time. Before Finnick’s mother fell ill and his father abandoned him, Christopher was treated like a son at the Archer's home. Sephirah Larkham Christopher's other best friend. He met her through his ex-girlfriend, Cassandra and over time, Sephirah, Finnick and Christopher have become close even despite Sephirah and Cassandra's distancing. Christopher sees Sephirah as a prankster and "one of the boys", despite the fact that she's a rather feminine girl. She's one of the few people in his life whom he can open up to fully, confiding in her just as she would confide in him. They remain close friends after Sephirah graduated from Hogwarts. Lillibeth Bennet A Gryffindor in his year, whom Christopher is close to. Lillibeth treats Christopher like a brother, molesting him and harassing him every turn she gets, which Christopher normally returns in kind. They tend to get into trouble sometimes, and Christopher knows Lillibeth always has his back above anyone else’s. Travis Martin A Hufflepuff in his year, and a fellow Yorkshire countryman (Travis is from Leeds), Christopher and Travis became close friends after C.J. witnessed Travis getting pummeled by Lukka Rookswood in the Great Hall and attempted to assist. Finding out they both have similar interests in Herbology, their relationship is pretty amicable. Cybil Deverill Originally frenemies, Cybil is a Ravenclaw girl in Christopher’s year. Christopher originally felt that Cybil harbored intense feelings of dislike towards him and they always seemed to be at each other's throats, but over time their bickering has turned less angry and more of a joke, with Christopher turning to Cybil at times for counsel. Other Relationships Cassandra Middles Christopher's ex-girlfriend. He had a crush on her for a few months back and during a bonfire party in the Fall 2021 term Cassandra dared Christopher to kiss anyone, and he chose her. He then built up his courage and asked her to the upcoming Winter Ball dance and they started dating on and off since. Things ended abruptly and finally when Cassandra broke things off in September 2022 term, they’ve spoken little since and their relationship while amicable is nil nowadays. It was made worse when his new girlfriend, Saffron grew closer to Cassandra at the same time Saffron broke things off with him. Saffron Foxclaw Christopher’s other ex-girlfriend. She had a crush on him this time around and after some back and forth and tension they got together in October of 2022. Christopher was apprehensive at first as his relationship with Cassie had just ended and he was afraid of getting hurt again. Saffron and Christopher shared a love for Astronomy and they both spent a lot of time watching the stars, with Saffron inviting Christopher over to meet her family in Unst for the Winter holidays in 2022. It was a short relationship however, as Saffron broke things off unexpectedly a few days before Valentine’s day, leaving Christopher even more bewildered by it all when she grew closer to his other ex, Cassandra, at the same time. Nyle Arens Christopher’s hatred for Nyle has been always constant but it went overboard his fifth year. With Nyle a prefect, his penchant for pushing Christopher's buttons was always been spot on. It culminated with a fight between Nyle and Christopher that was prompted by Nyle's Pureblood elitists taunts towards Christopher's ex-girlfriend. Helena Arlet A Slytherin girl in Christopher’s year. Helena has always acted weird or creepy towards Christopher and he finds her behavior off putting. Saddened over her breakup with Nyle Arens she once tried to kiss him and he refuted her, adding a bit of awkwardness to their relationship. He always tries to best her in class, even though she is clearly superior in most subjects against him. Maylo Lilliehook A young girl in Gryffindor who has had a crush on Christopher since her first year. Christopher is well aware and he tries to treat her with kindness and respect, though sometimes he can’t help feel awkward over her constant gushing. Sila Warrington A Hufflepuff student and the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Christopher worked with Sila while they were both members of the club A.R.G.H. but he had met her over a year before through Cassandra and Upton Zero. Christopher respects Sila’s spirit and tenacity and he always tries to treat her like an equal, something he feels a lot of other students fail to do because of her small size. Professors Blanche Ipswich The Gryffindor Head of House, who is extremely loyal and protective of her students. Christopher has had a few run ins with the Professor and he looks up to her, feeling that he can reach out to her in confidence. Linnie Gothly The Charms Professor. Christopher has had a few runs in with her since he began to take Remedial Charms, after Linnie deemed that had fallen behind since he could not perform a Shield Charm. At first he saw her as a cold and strict Professor, assuming her personality was similar to that of her wife's, Laurie, but over time Christopher has realized why she's called, "The Nice Gothly." Family Sarah Margaret Powell Christopher's Mother, born August 24, 1985. Sarah was 19 when she became pregnant with her son and at the age of 21 she became a single mother. She works as the manager of a High End Department Store, where she initially started as a Cashier and Sales girl, moving up within the company. Sarah comes from an artistic family, her parents own a Pottery wares store in Rotherham, her sister is an Art teacher and she herself studied Dancing most of her life. She is patient but strict with her son, normally forcing him to work around the house, instilling a strong work ethic in him. Amicus James Findley Christopher's estranged Father, born April 14th, 1984. Amicus is a Half-Blood Wizard, he attended Hogwarts and he was a member of Gryffindor house. At school he was a trouble maker, a party boy and a generally bad student, but a rather charismatic one. When he graduated from school he took up a post as a security wizard at the Ministry of Magic, and on a night out drinking in London he met Sarah. Amicus had actual feelings for the girl which is why he lived with her and their son, but over time the relationship became overwhelming and he left them. For years afterwards Amicus held various odd jobs, not able to keep just one for a long period of time. Around his 30th birthday he got arrested for his involvement in the death of a Muggle woman and he was sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban and is scheduled to be released on November 6th, 2024. He doesn't know or keep up with news of his son and his Mother. Rebecca Templeton Christopher's Aunt, born in 1981. Rebecca helped her younger sister raise her son as young mother. Assisting with his schooling when he was removed from Muggle primary and taken home for home schooling. Rebecca works as an Art teacher at both a Muggle primary and a Private University. She taught Christopher everything he knows about Art and is his main mentor throughout life. He is close to her and her family (She is married and has two sons and a daughter.) Personality, Looks And Traits C.J. comes across as quiet to those who don't know him. In class he acts withdrawn and disinterested but he gets good marks on the subjects that interest him. He is quick to raise to anger and greatly dislikes when someone acts unfairly to others or people who like to down trod on others. To those who know him best know that he is funny, and gentle with those he cares about. He's tall, and thin with some muscle in the upper body, no facial hair, head hair is thin, dark brown and matte, sometimes oily if he hasn't washed. Smile is strained most of the time, and when he does it doesn't reach his eyes, as though he doesn't smile often. Few people get to see his genuine smile. Eyes are blue and bright, nose has been broken once but it's not crooked and hardly noticeable, with only a slight indentation in the bridge to give any indication. Quiet and pensive most of the time, when he speaks he talks in a thick Yorkshire accent, his voice dropped but not deep. Magical Abilities and Skills Herbology Christopher's best class at Hogwarts. He has a knack for identifying plants, taking care of them, etc He learned gardening from his maternal Grandmother, who owns a pottery wares store. During the Summer months they sell a lot of clay pots and clay ceramics for the garden. His grandmother taught him gardening at a young age and Christopher is rather accomplished at it, he has been able to translate this skill into Herbology. Charms Christopher has always attained good marks in this class. Recently however he has been taking remedial classes with Professor Gothly after he failed to produce a proper Shield Charm. Flying Christopher hates flying on broomsticks. Preferring, for now, Muggle means of transportation. As such, he doesn't particularly enjoy Quidditch or participate in any activities which involve flying on a broomstick, tending to skip these altogether, Art Christopher is a talented artist, he knows how painting, drawing and wheel throwing (pottery.) His Aunt is an Art teacher and has taught him a myriad of techniques. His favorite mediums are markers, water color and charcoal. Possessions Underneath his bed he keeps boxes of art materials including: Set of 48+ Prismacolor markers, with a few randoms. Box of watercolor and gouache paints. Box of charcoal sticks, pens and other assorted drawing materials (erasers, sharpeners, etc.) Box of heavier acrylic/oil paints. Hardly used, mostly kept at home. 1 Wood Palette 3 "Ziploc"-type bags, with multiple brushes each, labeled by type/medium. 2 small/medium Sketchbooks, completed ones over the years have been taken home. He normally fills one sketchbook a semester. One is for doodles, ideas, mock-ups. Other book is filled with more serious finished pieces. 1 water color pad. A roll of canvas (hardly used.) He also owns the following: A broom given to him by Cassie. A watch that belonged to his Grandfather, the watch was retrofitted for Hogwarts use by the Ascher family.Category:Gryffindors